


Support systems

by transconstellation



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angsty-ish fluff, falsettos one shot, whizzvin one shot, whizzvin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transconstellation/pseuds/transconstellation
Summary: Mornings never were Whizzer’s forte. To Marvin, it seemed like laziness, but soon enough he saw that that wasn’t the case.Whizzer is trans in my writing.





	Support systems

Whizzer was not a morning person. He was a night owl who stayed up late and slept till noon. Marvin had gotten used to it as time went by, but in the beginning it had been difficult. Whizzer needed at least an hour in the morning before his brain functioned and another until he was ready to face anyone at all. For a while, Marvin thought that Whizzer didn’t want to wake up next to him, but later he learned that all it was, was Whizzer’s head needing time to clear out the sleepy haze. 

Though Whizzer was always grumpy when morning came, it always seemed to get worse when the light hours shortened and leaves started to fall. Whizzer slept more and had even harder time getting out of bed. First it upset his boyfriend, but as it went on and Whizzer started to smile less and less, Marvin got worried. He talked about it with Mendel in their therapy sessions together. Even if Mendel was a rather lousy psychiatrist, he was right about one thing - Whizzer’s deteriorating level of energy each fall was a clear sign of seasonal depression.

To battle the slowness and low mood Whizzer had, Marvin had created a whole routine for him. He’d thought about it a lot when they’d been separated - after all one of the things they used to fight over a ton was the fact that when winter came, Whizzer didn’t do much else but sleep. When they fell back in love, and they’d both grown, Marvin saw the error in his ways. Whizzer didn’t need lectures or nagging, he needed support.

So Marvin tried everything he could think of to see what worked the best - what helped Whizzer the most.

Now, a few years later, the system helped Whizzer get out of bed in the morning and not go back unless he needed a tiny nap in the afternoon or it got late. 

First, Marvin woke him up with the softest kisses and mumbled compliments. “C’mon, Whiz, the sun’s up. It’s beautiful outside, it’s snowed a bit. I’ll make you some tea, you just gotta confirm that you’re awake.” It went on until Whizzer grumbled something to tell Marvin he was awake enough not to fall right back asleep. Then Marvin left him alone to go make breakfast, giving Whizzer space to get this sleepy, drowsy head cleared at least a little bit.

Whizzer didn’t have to get up yet. No, Marvin actually brought breakfast to him in bed, as long as he was still awake. And Marvin had trained himself into quite the breakfast chef. At first, Whizzer had fallen asleep almost immediately after Marvin walked out of the room, but now he understood why it was important to try and stay awake. Usually he was still under the covers when Marvin brought him the tray filled with treats, but at least his eyes were blinking the sleep away.

After breakfast - that Marvin shared with Whizzer in bed, feeding his sleepy boyfriend, trying to hide the smiles that Whizzer’s adorable grumpiness caused - Whizzer had to take a shower. It was agreed that a shower in the morning helped start the day and Whizzer had trained himself into the habit. Sometimes Marvin joined him, if he had time, and washed his hair. It gave Whizzer a while more to just get his body going. That took less time than what it took for Whizzer to shower alone. The huffing Marvin had mistaken for annoyance was just a sign of tiredness and low mood, which he now understood. Whizzer didn’t really even realize he was constantly sighing and huffing, and now Marvin found it endearing.

After shower, if there were no plans for the day, Whizzer put on a fresh pair of pants, but there was still no going back to bed. If he wanted to just lay around, he curled up on the couch with either a book or turned on the tv. If Marvin had to go to work and he couldn’t make sure Whizzer didn’t sleep the day away, they agreed on something productive Whizzer did while Marvin was gone. Usually it was something basic, either cleaning a room or doing laundry. Sometimes it was preparing a new dish so they could eat something different for dinner when Marvin came home. 

With the new routine, Whizzer didn’t sink as low as he used to. His head cleared sooner than it had before and he didn’t want to just sleep all day. He made sure his clothes were pressed and clean, made sure he didn’t sleep in husband binder or wear it too long. That used to be a huge issue, but thanks to Marvin constantly telling his pretty boy to stretch and take breaks, it soon became a habit - Whizzer got rid of his binder as soon as he got home. He’d picked up on some old and new hobbies, he read more, took more photos, and even picked up writing. He’d gotten quite good at that and Marvin pushed for him to become a journalist. Whizzer took more walks outside and made sure he had time to appreciate his surroundings, always with his camera ready for anything beautiful or interesting.

Thanks to Marvin making sure Whizzer had an established morning routine - and being a vital part of it - fall and winter were much easier for the both of them. Whizzer could never thank Marvin enough, and sometimes he tried to when Marvin woke him up with kisses, but often times it turned into tired grumbles that just made Marvin laugh. God, how he loved his Whizzer. Thank god Marvin wasn’t as selfish as he used to be and could see that Whizzer wasn’t tired of waking up next to him - he was just tired, period. 

And now that Marvin could see that, Whizzer was much healthier and happier. Sure, he still got depressive episodes because that’s just how the illness is, but at least now he knew there was someone to help him through it. Someone who stood by his side through his low moods and celebrated the good times while holding his hand. Someone who made waking up worth it. Someone who wiped away the silent prayer Whizzer had used to whisper each night before falling asleep: please don’t let me wake up. Now Whizzer thanked the god he wasn’t sure he believed in for not listening to him. All thanks to Marvin.

**Author's Note:**

> For once I didn’t break your hearts, I hope


End file.
